Zak Storm
French: | composer = Jeremy Zag Noam Kaniel | country = France Italy South Korea Indonesia United States | language = English French | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 39 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = Jeremy Zag Aton Soumache | runtime = 22 minutes | company = | distributor = }} | network = Canal J | picture_format = 1080i (16:9 HDTV) | first_aired = | last_aired = present | website = http://www.zakstorm.tv/ | website_title = Official website | production_website = http://www.pgsentertainment.com/property/66/zak-storm/ | production_website_title = Production website }} Zak Storm (also known as Zak Storm: Super Pirate) is a computer animated children's television series produced by Zagtoon, Method Animation, De Agostini Editore, SAMG Animation, MNC Animation, and Man of Action. It debuted on Canal J in France on 2 December 2016. It debuted in the United States on KidsClick from 30 September 2017 to 7 January 2018, followed by Discovery Family on 14 October 2017. A second season is planned to be released in 2019. Premise When teenager Zak Storm takes his father's necklace and goes surfing, he is suddenly sucked by a giant wave and ends up in the Bermuda Triangle where he is picked up by an animated pirate ship called the Chaos with a talking sword named Calabrass. He discovers that the necklace contains a gem called the Eye of Beru, which gives him special powers, and that in order to return home, he needs to become the captain of the Chaos and unite the Seven Seas. He assembles a band of misfits: a ghost boy, an Atlantean princess, a Viking, and a space alien. Characters The Seven Cs * Zak Storm (full name Conrad Zacharie Storm) is a 13 year old teenage boy who gets sucked into the Seven Seas of the Bermuda Triangle. Zak is voiced by Michael Johnston in the English dub, and by Hervé Grull in the French dub. Zak's crew, the Seven Cs, includes: * Cece Lejune (full name Chrysta Coraline Lejune), a 13-year-old Atlantean princess and Zak Storm's first mate, helping him stay grounded and keeping his brash side in check. Cece is voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos in English, and by Marie Nonnenmacher in French. * Crogar, a 15-year-old Viking pirate and the muscle of the Seven Cs, often shouting "Ragnarok!" as a battle-cry. Crogar is voiced by Chris Smith in English, and by Marc Duquonoy in French. * Caramba, a small green alien in a yellow exo-skeleton who serves as the Seven Cs' engineer. He is voiced by Max Mittelman in English, and by Olivier Podesta in French. * Clovis, a 7-year-old Ectoplasmic-spectre-of-awesome (as he calls himself), not a ghost. Clovis is bound to the ship Chaos and supposedly lost his body, leaving him in his ethereal state. Clovis is voiced by Reba Buhr in English, and by Elodie Menant in French. * Calabrass is Zak's magical talking sword that grants Zak his powers, and also serves as his mentor. Calabrass holds the Seven Eyes of the Seven Seas of the Bermuda Triangle, and these Eyes each grant his wielder, Zak, a different elemental power and turn Calabrass into a new weapon. However, for each transformation, he expends energy and needs time to recover. Calabrass is voiced by Kyle Hebert in English, and by Jérôme Wiggins in French. * The Chaos, a living and surprisingly high-tech pirate ship, doesn't speak but counts as a member of the crew and is surprisingly full of personality. Very loyal to his crew, but can be moody at times. Saves Zak from nearly being eaten by the kraken, when Zak first comes into the triangle, and never lets Zak down, even when Zak pushes him too far. Antagonists * Skullivar, the undead, dark ruler of his own skeleton army, who wants to take over the triangle, is Zak's archenemy and tries to steal the Seven Eyes of the Seven Seas for himself and capture Zak. Skullivar is voiced by David Roach in English. * Golden Bones is Skullivar's undead, skeleton lieutenant. He is the captain of a ship called Demoniac and has a literal skeleton crew. He loathes Zak because he's "just a kid" who always beats him in battle. He would give anything to see Zak gone for good. Golden Bones is voiced by Matthew Mercer.Matthew Mercer's tweets concerning Zak Storm: * * * Others * Sassafras, a witch that helps out Zak and the 7Cs. She is voiced by Jessica Gee-George in English. Episodes The 39 episodes are organized by the French production numbering as posted by Télé Star. US airdates are for Discovery Family Channel (DFC) and release dates from Netflix. As the show was syndicated for broadcast in multiple countries, others may air prior to these dates. | director = 12 | writer = 15 | airdate = 10 | airdateT = Original air date (France) | airdateR = | altdate = 15 | altdateT = U.S. air date Netflix release date | altdateR = | prodcode = 10 | prodcodeR = | episodes = (Netflix) |ShortSummary = 13-year-old Zak Storm steals his father's necklace and goes surfing. He thinks the necklace is just a good luck charm when it actually holds the jewel known as the mythic eye of the Sea of Beru. A huge storm wages and sucks Zak into the Bermuda Triangle. He meets a ghost boy named Clovis, who tells him that the only way for him to get home, would be to open the seven waypoints of the Triangle, unite the Seven Seas and command them. While he's being attacked by Golden Bones, Skullivar's general, and his skeleton army, he activates the great key of the Triangle: Calabrass, the talking sword of legend. He finally escapes from Bones, and becomes quite good friends with Clovis, and learns some helpful tips and advice from Calabrass in the process. |LineColor= ffdb00 }} (Netflix) |ShortSummary = Zak Storm is being attacked by a Kraken, when the clutch on the Chaos breaks down. He goes to Marituga for the first time, and meets Caramba, a small green alien from Wahoolia. But an Atlantean princess sees that Zak carries Calabrass, and since she wants to get out of the Triangle, the princess, with her viking bodyguard Crogar, steal Calabrass. The Atlantean princess, who reveals that her name is Christa Coraline Lejeune (Cece) attacks Zak, but when Golden Bones captures Zak, she stands by him. They battle Bones together, and then they name themselves the Seven Cs. |LineColor= ffdb00 }} (Netflix) |ShortSummary = When Zak goes on a treasure hunt to prove he's a worthy captain of his crew, he finds that Golden Bones went to find the exact same treasure for Skullivar as well. When Zak tries to take it from him, he is overwhelmed by Skeletons, and Cece, Crogar and Caramba run in to help him. Golden Bones and his crew got away with the chest, but left the flag, that bore the mark of Morlock on it, for the Seven Cs, instead. They took the flag to Sassafrass, who explains how dangerous Morlock is, not knowing that what she was saying was true until Skullivar builds Morlock using what was in the treasure chest, and attacks them in Marituga. When the Seven Cs are kidnapped, Zak surrenders so that Morlock, Skullivar and Golden Bones would release his crew, and take him instead. But then they fight them all together, and escape with Calabrass again. |LineColor= ffdb00 }} (Netflix) |ShortSummary = While fighting a Gigantica squid, Caramba is knocked off the Chaos and into the sea, where he finds an ancient locket that holds the spirit of Xibalba, queen of the shadow realm. When the rest of the crew rescue him, he starts to get more and more powerful, until it got to the point where Zak and Calabrass saw the spirit of Xilbalba, stealing Caramba's life force. Accidentally believing Caramba, Zak is kicked off the ship and Xilbalba raised her shadow army. However, the Seven Cs managed to stop her, rescued Caramba, and trapped her back in the locket. |LineColor= ffdb00 }} (Netflix) |ShortSummary = Zak and his crew are sailing on the sea of Beru, when they see Golden Bones trying to steal an ice wyvern's egg. Zak didn't want the beast to be hurt, so himself and the crew rescued the egg. But then when Crogar was about to eat it, the egg hatched, and Crogar and the hatchling, who he named Freya, became very tight. Golden Bones chased them through Sino, and when Crogar goes to return Freya to her mother, Golden Bones captures Clovis and Cece. Zak fought him hard, and then when Golden Bones kicked Zak off the Demoniac and into the Sino sea, before he fell into the water, on Freya's orders, Freya's relatives: the other wyverns, caught him and fought Golden Bones. |LineColor= ffdb00 }} (Netflix) |ShortSummary = Being chased by the Demoniac, Zak accidentally leads the Chaos right into a tornado field. While, Cece, Crogar and Clovis try their best to keep the Chaos at bay, and stop it from flying straight into a tornado, Zak and Caramba venture down into the bowels of the ship to fix an engine that was damaged, when they passed into the tornado field. |LineColor= ffdb00 }} (Netflix) |ShortSummary = Caramba is fixing the Chaos, when some stupid sea trolls mistake his yellow exo skeleton for a golden ball, and captures him. Zak and Cece go down into the troll kingdom to rescue him, but when they try to negotiate with the troll king with a fake treasure buried in the sea of Beru in exchange for Caramba, Crogar ambushes the troll king. Zak fights the troll king, then Cece and Crogar escape with Caramba. Zak runs out of juice when he runs to the door, but Cece uses the Chaos to rescue him before he was crushed by the troll king. |LineColor= ffdb00 }} (Netflix) |ShortSummary = Zak accidentally springs the trap of some ancient civilisation in a pyramid on Deyser, and uses all of the powers of all of the eyes of the Seven Cs to vaporise the pyramid and prevent himself, and his crew from getting crushed. When they go to Blazz, to dunk Calabrass into the primordial flame, the only thing that would be able to heal him, they are attacked by Golden Bones. After copying Clovis's trickshot with his marbles on the Chaos, he returns the Seven Eyes to Calabrass, and escapes from Bones. |LineColor= ffdb00 }} (Netflix) |ShortSummary = After Skullivar finds a powerful Atlantean weapon called the Heptahedron, the Seven C's must infiltrate his base in order to get it back. |LineColor= ffdb00 }} (Netflix) |ShortSummary = Zak Storm and his friends try to stop the lighthouse of Marituga from crumbling down the ground, but it's a race against time to get to the top before Golden Bones does. |LineColor= ffdb00 }} (Netflix) |ShortSummary = The Seven Cs try to locate the Lock in the Sea of Dezer and face its Guardian, Anubis. |LineColor= ffdb00 }} (Netflix) |ShortSummary = When Clovis gets kidnapped by two ghosts, Zak, Calabrass and CeCe must travel to the Sea of Zite to get him back. Trapped in ghost form, they must revert to their human bodies before seven hours is up. |LineColor= ffdb00 }} (Netflix) |ShortSummary = The Seven Cs attempt to rescue legendary pirate Alan Gamble. |LineColor= ffdb00 }} }} Broadcast Zak Storm was originally meant to air on Gulli in France. The series is also planned to air on RCTI in Indonesia, on Super RTL in Germany, DeA Kids and Super! in Italy, Clan and Canal Panda in Spain, OUFtivi in Wallonia, Kadet in Flanders, Radio Télévision Suisse in French Switzerland, Telekids in the Netherlands, SIC in Portugal, Pop in the United Kingdom, Discovery Family, KidsClick and Netflix in the United States, Discovery Kids in Latin America, WNYO and Family Channel/CHRGD in Canada, Yoopa in French Canada, PLUSPLUS in Ukraine, TVNZ Kidzone in New Zealand, Okto in Singapore, Spacetoon in Middle East and in South Africa on eToonz Home media In 2018, Shout! Factory Kids signed a deal with ZAG Heroez to secure the North American DVD rights to Zak Storm. Other media companies that will produce home media include Koch Media in Italy, Eden Germany GmbH in Germany, and Dazzler Media in the UK. References External links * * * on Canal J Category:2016 American television series debuts Category:2016 French television series debuts Category:2016 Indonesian television series debuts Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2010s French animated television series Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated science fantasy television series Category:French children's animated action television series Category:French children's animated adventure television series Category:French children's animated fantasy television series Category:Italian animated television series Category:Italian fantasy television series Category:French-language television programs Category:English-language television programs Category:Man of Action Studios Category:American computer-animated television series Category:French computer-animated television series Category:Sentient objects in fiction